


Saving Emily

by Aussiefan70



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Definitely AU. Hoping Rossi doesn't mind becoming a major.support system., Gen, Was meant to be a prompt response and went elsewhere, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/pseuds/Aussiefan70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally started as a fill for a Criminal Profilers prompt, I found I couldnt stick to the prompt, but I wanted to explore the suggestion...what if it was Spencer who helped Emily 'die" after Doyle's attack...and where would that go, now we have a genius on board ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vikinggrlvic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vikinggrlvic).



> So this was started as a prompt response on Profilers Anonymous but I couldnt combine all the parts requested.
> 
> That being said, I was intrigued by an idea where Emily "dies" after Doyle and it's Reid who helps her disappear and make it work.
> 
> I will be honest, this chapter is all I have written and I'd like to write more, but I can't promise my brain will fulfill. I'm breaking my own rules and posting a WIP, because I'm looking for encouragement and perhaps prompts to the muse to take this further. So...feedback requested and very welcome.

Sitting in the waiting room, Dr Spencer Reid watches his teammates alternating between pacing madly and sitting with stone cold concentration, as if manic energy and determination alone could bring their gravely wounded comrade safely back to them.

JJ sits beside him and grabs his hand, willing Emily to survive, waiting with baited breath for the news either way.  Finally the surgeon comes in, and asks for the family of Emily Prentiss.

"We're her family....well her work family...we're...we're....", Spencer jumps in, and then breaks up, unable to continue the thought.  Hotch follows through, to fill the gap.  "I'm SSA Hotchner with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit.  I'm the Unit Chief and I'm also the medical proxy for every member of my team".

The surgeon surveys the group, and sighs, knowing he is going to be breaking the hearts of every person in the room.  "I'm sorry to say, but Agent Prentiss was fatally wounded in the attack on her.  We tried our best, but she coded twice before we got her to the operating room, and the third time...there was just no way to bring her back.  I'm sorry for your loss".

There's a collective sigh, and JJ breaks into tears.  The sound of a dull thud echoes as Morgan punches a wall.  Hotch staggers back a little but quickly regains his calm facade.  Dave swears in Italian.  And Spencer?  Spencer simply shuts down.  To the outside world, he's reached his limit, he can't take any more. 

Within seconds, most of the team are hugging, holding each other close, seeking collective release and comfort.  Only Reid stands apart but no one is surprised, because Reid isn't one who can comfortably or easily handle touch.

After a period of time, the team pulls out of the group embrace, wipes their eyes and contemplates the next step.  Spencer steps in and becomes gently forceful for him, as if, in a strange way, he's come into his own.  "Go on back to the hotel, guys, get some rest.  I've got this.  I'll take care of the arrangements.  Emily and I had a weird discussion one day...over a Russian sci-fi movie I seem to recall ....and we ended up deciding how we'd like to....well...end up.  I'm glad she told me her plans".

After some grumbling from his fellow agents, they relent and succumb to the fatigue of the day.  As they head out, Morgan pulls Reid aside and tells him "Don't feel you have to do this all alone, we have your back and will do whatever it takes to get us all through this".  

Spencer responds with thanks and sends his work family on his way.  Then he turns, his face resolute, determined to track that surgeon back down, because he is a genius, with an eidetic memory, and that surgeon's body language when he announced Emily's death, was in absolute opposition to the words he was uttering.  Spencer was pretty convinced his coworker was far from dead, and he was surprised his fellow profilers couldnt see it too.

After safely clearing the team from the hospital, Spencer goes in search for the surgeon.  Reluctantly given directions by an OR nurse, he manages to corner the doctor in the staff lounge.  "Forgive me Dr Tate, and I know you're doing this at Emily's request, to keep us all safe, but I don't believe you told us the truth.  I think Agent Prentiss is still alive and made you convince us to back away".

"What's makes you think that?", the surgeon attempts to bluster.   "How dare you accuse me of lying!".

Spencer, making the effort to stay calm, takes a deep breath and answers "Your verbal statements didn't match your body language.  Something is off and I'm thinking I know why.  Tell me, was Emily able to tell you how bad the risk was, that she was facing?" 

Dr Tate nodded, and after a moment, responds "We could only speak very briefly, but she was adamant she needed to "die", so she could disappear and figure out how to take down the man who had almost taken her life".

"I understand", Spencer replies.  "But where is she now?  If we have any chance of keeping her alive until we capture Doyle, we will have to stick closely together and figure out a way to ensure her well-being.  How long can you keep her safe and hidden, until I can arrange an appropriately secure environment?"

Dr Tate answers "I was able to have her identity switched to a Jane Doe. It won't hold up for more than a couple of days. I hope you can sort things out in the time. She's a fighter and I would hate to lose her to more senseless violence".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after major writers block, I'm trying again. It's just a filler chapter but is needed to move things forward. Wish I could promise regular updates, but sorry, the muse isn't letting me go there.

Spencer pauses as he contemplates his next step.  
"I'm going to need some help to keep her safe", he responds to Dr Tate.  "Is she awake...can I talk to her...see what her plans might be?".

Dr Tate answered "She's still sedated, I don't dare bring her out of it for probably the next 24 to 48 hours".

"Okay then, I guess it's up to me to figure out the plan", answered Reid.  "Can you at least give me a couple of hours to get things in motion?".

"Absolutely" Dr Tate responded.   "I will do I whatever I can do to keep Agent Prentiss safe".

Leaving the hospital, Reid grabbed the nearest cab and headed back to the hotel where the team was staying.  He knew he'd have to bring someone else in to help rescue Emily.  He just couldn't decide who the best candidate would be.

He considered Hotch, but knew he had too much oversight from the brass to make it work.  JJ and Morgan didn't have the clout or experience to make someone disappear, and Garcia could go to jail for what he needed.   So...not the team lead or junior BAU members.  All that was left was the other senior BAU member...the man who could have been team lead if he hadn't taken early retirement,  David Rossi.

And then he truly knew, Dave really was the only sensible choice....a man with almost endless resources, who knew the job, knew the risks, and would never let a colleague down.

And his decision is made.  As the cab pulled up to the hotel lobby, Reid was determined to bring Rossi into the loop as the major backing partner.  He figured the man might get into playing this new role.  After all, how often do you get to fake the death of a coworker?


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer exited the elevator at the team's hotel, realising all his teammates were grieving Emily's loss, and knowing he had to do whatever it took to keep her safe.  Lying to his coworkers wasn't his ideal choice, but sadly, he'd been pretty good at it when trying to get through his dilaudid addiction.  He was pretty sure, this time, he was lying for a much better cause.

As he approached the door to Rossi's hotel room, he was totally grateful that they had been assigned individual rooms.  This would have been impossible if the agents had been forced to pair up.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door and listened carefully for movement in the room beyond.  He had no clue as to what else he might do if Rossi didn't answer or, even worse, turned him down.  He was gladdened to hear sounds behind the door, and was almost overjoyed when Rossi opened the door, with a "Spencer, I didn't expect you....are you doing ok?".

"Umm, Rossi....do you have a minute?  I umm...kind of...need to pick your brains I guess...I'm not sure what to do.....", Spencer tapered off into nothingness, all of a sudden unsure how to approach the subject of faking a colleague's death and simultaneously making her disappear.

Rossi responded "Please Spencer, call me Dave.  I think we've worked together long enough to allow that familiarity ".  Spencer relaxed a little at those words, which cued Dave into asking, "Is this something to do with taking care of Emily and her final arrangements?  You know I will do anything I can to help...and really, money truly is no object".

Not quite knowing where to start, Reid began "Umm...Dave....I don't know how to begin."

"Begin at the beginning", prompted Dave.  

And so Spencer took a deep breath and plunged into the abyss.  "Emily is still alive...I picked it up when the surgeon subtly gave it away.   I couldn't believe the rest of you couldn't see it!"

"Shit, kid, are you sure....you can't afford to be mistaken right now", Rossi answered.

'I'm sure" he responded, "I saw her in person...she really IS alive!'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the short chapter....I just needed to post something so I wouldn't freak myself out into quitting. This is my first multichapter fic, so I'm trying not to intimidate myself and get too lost in my own head...or the muses head. Not sure which one is scarier.

"Come on in, Spencer, this is not a discussion for the hallway", Dave responded.

Moving into Rossi's room, Reid gave a sigh of relief, knowing he wasn't going to have to handle Emily's situation alone any longer.

Dave sat on his bed as Spencer sat in the office chair by the desk.  "Okay Spencer, tell me what's going on.  How can I help you keep Emily safe from Doyle?"

Reid thought for a minute and then responded "I think we're going to have to find a way to set her up with a new identity, create a new life...and we're going to have to go through with burying her in this life.  Rossi..."

"Please..call me Dave" Rossi answered.   "If we're going to be co-conspirators in a colleague's death, I think you get to use my first name".

Spencer thought for just a second, accepted the direction and moved quickly on.  "Dave...we're going to have to find some place to hide her, totally unconnected from the team.  We can't risk anything here.  If Doyle thinks she's in contact with us, he's going to target the team and our families.  We have to move her completely away from us...contact is going to have to be minimal".

Rossi swiftly agreed and they rolled into a brainstorming session, desperately sounding out every plausible option, determined to keep Emily and the team safe.


End file.
